


sleepover

by lostin_space



Series: quick little doodles [42]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 06:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21351688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: “I couldn’t sleep.”“So you drove almost 30 minutes here?”“I mean… yes.”
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: quick little doodles [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1441564
Comments: 13
Kudos: 142
Collections: Roswell New Mexico ▶ Michael Guerin / Alex Manes





	sleepover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lire_Casander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lire_Casander/gifts).

> for lire who deserves a little brightness ❤️️

“Is there a reason you’re on my porch at 3 in the morning?”

Alex watched Michael as he stood in nothing but tight boxer briefs and a ratty t-shirt and no shoes. He had a permanent pout etched on his face and his hair was looking ridiculous. Alex tried not to let himself think about how cuddly he looked.

“I couldn’t sleep.”

“So you drove almost 30 minutes here?”

“I mean… yes,” Michael said simply. Alex huffed a laugh.

“What do you expect to get out of this?” he asked. Michael looked him up and down, taking in his similar I-tried-to-sleep-and-failed look.

“Sleep, ideally,” he sighed. Alex weighed his options. He could let him in so they both could get some sleep, or he could keep his pride and turn him away.

He opened the door and bit wider and Michael sighed a breath of relief. He stepped into the house and pulled off his grime-covered socks.

“Sorry, forgot shoes,” he grumbled, rubbing his bare feet on the mat just in case. Alex snorted.

“If I find mud in my sheets, you’re cleaning them.”

“Alright, sounds fair,” he said and Alex wondered if the smile on his face was from the confirmation that they could share a bed.

They both headed to his bedroom in silence and Michael was the first one to collapse into bed. He groaned and Alex chuckled, shaking his head as he moved to sit down and put his crutches against the wall.

“Are you staying on top of the blankets? Because that’s going to get real annoying,” Alex said. Michael stared at him for a minute before he crawled to the top of the bed, slipping beneath the blankets.

Then they were about a foot apart and just staring. Alex wondered how this worked. They weren’t together and they weren’t hooking up, this was just sleeping. How much touching was allowed? Could it only be accidental? Did he have to apologize after?

“This is a weird question and I’m gonna feel really embarrassed for even asking it in the morning, but right now I’m tired and need sleep, so can we cuddle?” Michael asked. The word ‘cuddle’ didn’t sound like it was made to fit in his voice and Alex wondered if it sounded just as foreign in his. It wasn’t a word either of them used.

“Yeah,” Alex agreed once he realized he’d stayed silent for too long, clearing his throat, “We can.”

Then neither of them moved. They just stared for a minute. It only dissolved when Michael chuckled and moved closer.

He slipped his arms around Alex’s waist and tucked his head beneath his chin, pulling him in until they were touching head to toe. Alex breathed slow, adjusting to the hot skin on his as he moved to wrap Michael in his arms as well. Slowly but surely, their legs tangled up together. It was too easy. They just fit together to easily.

“Thanks,” Michael whispered against him sometime after he’d already begun to fall asleep.

They slept better than they had in days, weeks even. No nightmares came, but no dreams either. Their bodies had just given way to sleep and each other.

Neither of them woke to their alarms.

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
